


Whatta Man

by XtinaJones91



Series: Captain Marvel Soundtrack Songfics [3]
Category: Captain Marvel (2019), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: 90s music, Aliens, Brotp, Carol and Talos are my favorite bros, Friendship, Minor Carol Danvers/Maria Rambeau, Missing Scene, Short, Songfic, Talos loves the 90s, space pals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-03
Updated: 2019-05-03
Packaged: 2020-02-16 08:48:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18688129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XtinaJones91/pseuds/XtinaJones91
Summary: Part 3 in the Captain Marvel soundtrack songfic series.Talos learns about C-53 music and Carol discovers his new favorite song.





	Whatta Man

**Author's Note:**

> This is a pretty much canon-compliant missing scene that takes place in the days after Carol saves earth but before she leaves with Talos and his family. I really enjoy writing Talos and Carol and think they have the best friendship.

_What a man, what a man, what a man,_

_What a mighty good man_

_Yes he is_

_What a man, what a man, what a man,_

_What a mighty good man_

_He's a mighty mighty good man_

_What a man, what a man, what a man,_

_What a mighty good man_

_Gotta say it again now_

_What a man, what a man, what a man,_

_What a mighty good man_

 

Whatta Man - Salt-N-Pepa

 

* * *

 

 

Talos and his family stay in Louisiana for a few days. Everyone is recovering in some way, shape or form - Talos from his injury, Carol from the rediscovery of her past and new discovery of her full powers, Fury from his flerken scratch, Maria from the resurrection of her best friend/lover/partner who doesn't yet remember being two of those three things, Monica from the excitement of aliens and spaceships and the return of her Auntie Carol, Talos’ family from the fear of hiding for six years and being separated for just as long. They are all going through _something_ , and laying low for a few days does them all good.

 

Monica and Talos' daughter become fast friends, giggling in Monica's room while they bombard each other with questions and entertain each other comparing outdated Earth tech to highly advanced Skrull tech. Talos and Carol join them sometimes, both desperate to get reacquainted with their respective daughters. Carol doesn't fully yet understand why she thinks of Monica that way when the girl calls her ‘Auntie,’ but she knows it feels right.

 

Monica decides it's her responsibility to get Carol up to speed with all the current Earth music, so they spend a lot of time listening to Monica's CDs on the stereo Maria got her for her last birthday. Talos becomes fascinated by Monica's Walkman; he can’t comprehend the purpose of a device that can only play up to twelve songs at a time on a giant disk and has to have a separate headset attached to it in order to function.

 

Monica, being the gracious and perceptive eleven-year-old that she is, lets him borrow it when he’s too reserved and embarrassed to ask outright.

 

Carol catches him with it on the back porch the night before they are set to leave, bobbing his head along to some tune and mouthing the words. She snags the Walkman from him before he can pause it, needs to know what he's listening to that has him grooving so hard.

 

Talos tries to snatch it back but she's too quick for him and darts backward out of his reach.

 

“Carol - come on. Don’t -”

 

She doubles over laughing as Salt-N-Pepa fills her ears, one of Monica and Maria’s favorite musical groups as she’s learned in recent days.

 

"Don't you dare," he warns.

 

She grins cheekily and passes back the Walkman.

 

"Monica is going to _love_ this."

 

"Carol, I'm serious."

 

She puts her hands on her hips.

  
  
“Give me one good reason why I shouldn’t tell everyone you like this song and know every word.”

  
  
Talos looks thoughtful for a minute and then his eyes get a wicked glint.

  
  
“I’ll tell Maria about _that_ memory you made me take you back into yesterday.”

 

Carol’s face goes white.

 

“You wouldn’t - you can’t - I’m not ready to - I don’t even know if she still -”

  
  
Talos takes pity on her and puts a hand on her shoulder.

 

“Hey, hey, slow down. I’m _joking_. It was a joke, Carol. I would never.”

Carol breathes a sigh of relief.

 

“Whatever is between you and Maria is your business. I just wish you’d talk to her about it, put the rest of us out of our misery.”

 

“I’m - I’m _trying_ , okay? It’s...it’s just a lot, you know? I can’t tell what’s real sometimes, and what’s maybe...imagined. Dreams and wishful thinking.”

  
  
Talos squeezes her shoulder comfortingly.

 

“It’ll come in time. You’ll sort it out. I can help you if you want.”

 

“Thanks,” Carol replies, gives him a grateful smile.

  
  
Talos sticks out his hand; he's been really into handshakes ever since he learned how to do them while simming Fury's boss.

 

“Truce?” he offers.

 

Carol accepts and shakes.

 

“Truce.”

**Author's Note:**

> Next up will be a piece inspired by the song Connection by Elastica.
> 
> Thank you to everyone who has been reading and enjoying these!


End file.
